My sweetest sin
by Debi Law
Summary: Yumi Fukuzawa is forced to transfer to Lillian-Hanadera High School. She didn't want to go. She was starting to hate the school already.. until she meets Sachiko Ogasawara.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : My very first try with Sachiko and Yumi. You guys know Arvendell? Yeah. I love her stories. :)) So, anyway, I wanted to try doing this. If it sucks, tell me. :D This is short 'cause it's sort of a preview or something. I could leave it as a one shot if it's bad. Any, here. :D**

* * *

Yumi Fukuzawa was feeling light headed. No. Her head was spinning. It ached so much. She didn't know why though but she chose to ignore it, feeling as though it would fade away quickly. Today was her first day in the Lillian-Hanadera High School. She got transferred, much to her annoyance, by her father who had a job opening here. She liked her old school. It was.. _fun. _Her friends were there no less. She cried the night when her parents told her the _oh so glorious _news. She hasn't talked since that day, which means it had been a week since she had last uttered a word to her parents.

"Yes, I know. I will miss you too, I have to go. Text you when I get there," then a soft *click* was heard from her cell phone. Yumi let out a sigh before going to the bathroom to take a shower. She was talking to her best friend, Yoshino Shimazu. When Yumi told her the news she was willing to transfer too but she was too late. She had to transfer after the first semester which was okay in a way. They would still eventually be together. _Eventually._

"Yumi? You ready yet?" the voice of Yumi's brother, Yuuki, was heard from outside the door. He had to transfer too but for him it was kind of okay. It didn't mean that he was looking forward to it either. They Fukuzawa siblings both had friends from their old school, so it was sad.

Turning off the shower, Yumi quickly got out. She smelled like Vanilla. She grabbed a robe and wore it, tying the knots loosely. She was not going to open the door anyway. When she got out of the bathroom, she got her newly ironed uniform. It irked her a little. She was used to the short skirts at her school. _'Change is good.. I think.'_

"Give me 5 minutes!" Yumi shouted back. After hearing footsteps slowly fading away, she began undressing. It took her a while before figuring out how to do the knot. She was in the verge of crying when she saw her reflection in the mirror. She didn't however let them fall. She was going to attend this school with pride.

She grabbed the scissors in the drawer and trimmed her bangs. It got long during the summer. And when she was about to leave, she saw two ribbons on the floor near her bed. It brought a sad smile to her face before she picked it up. She was tempted to use them but her rightful mind told her not to.

"_This is for you, I know you don't really put up your hair but change is good is it not? And it suits you."_

Snapping back from her thoughts, Yumi grabbed her bag and went down. Yuuki was already there waiting for her. Before their parents could even utter a word, both of them left the house.

"You okay?" Yuuki questioned when he saw her sister had a small frown. And her brown eyes turned a little darker than usual.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's Mom and Dad who you should be asking. We've given them the cold shoulder this whole week," Yumi answered in a hushed tone.

"Well, yeah. But that's the point. We are standing our ground!" Yuuki shouted with a fist pump that caught him amused glances from students and from people who were walking by. He turned red in a matter of seconds. Yumi just laughed out loud.

"You're supposed to protect me from embarrassment not laugh at me sis," Yuuki stated with a pout.

"But.. you.. hahahaha.." Yumi continued laughing. _'That was funny..'_

"The last thing I want to do is hurt you but it's still on the list," Yuuki stated with a mock glare before walking faster leaving Yumi behind.

"Aww, don't be that way," Yumi chuckled at her brother's tactics. She couldn't help it. It was funny.

Yuuki didn't answer instead he just crossed his arms in front of his chest and decided to give her sister the cold shoulder. _'Hmp. I have feelings too you know,' _Yumi merely shrugged, smile still in place and followed her brother to the school. Lillian-Hanadera High School was co-ed. It used to be two different schools, but somehow they figured to merge both schools. The boy's side and the girl's side were still on different buildings but during school's activities, they spend it together. There was a forest behind Lillian Girl's Academy that could lead you to the Hanadera's school grounds.

It was however, strictly prohibited for boys to go to that path in order to get to the girl's side during class hours. The rule was also meant for the girls too. They could only use that path when they had School Festivals, Sports Fest and so on. If caught, you would be punished by the student council.

The student council was a group of students chosen by the students. Due to the differential of buildings, the Lillian-Hanadera High School had two student councils. One full of girls and the other were full of boys. It was a must for it was a hassle for the student councils to walk to different buildings in order to have a meeting.

Eventually, Yumi and Yuuki got to the school. They both said good bye, despite Yuuki still pouting. Yumi silently prayed in her head that she wouldn't get notice, but Mother Mary seems to have different plans for her. The minute she entered the school gates, every student looked at her. Well _looked _was an understatement. It was more of _gaped _than just plain old _look._

Yumi just pretended she didn't notice. It was really hard to when everyone was looking at you that way. It was like there first time seeing a girl. _'Great. Just great.'_

It was a shock to the students to see a beautiful young girl walk in the school grounds. They all had an idea that she was a new student. Some students were already crushing on her. This however did not and won't affect Yumi's cold demeanor. If it wasn't for her parents, she wouldn't have been here in the first place.

All her thoughts came to a blank all of a sudden. Her walking came to a halt as well. Her heartbeat was threatening to come out of her chest. Yumi's breathing hitched at the sight. There, in front of her was a midnight blue-haired goddess with creamy white skin. _'Turn around,' _Yumi absentmindedly asked. And it's as if the beauty had heard her, now faced Yumi. _'Beautiful..'_

The said beauty gave a soft smile towards the speechless Yumi. Her blue eyes had amusement twinkling in them before it was masked with an unreadable expression. She gave Yumi a small bow before turning around and started walking.

"YUMI FUKUZAWA!" the brown-haired girl shouted rather loudly. She had an odd feeling that she didn't want the midnight blue beauty leaving her like that. The latter turned around again in mild shock but unlike before, the shock was still prominent in her expression.

"Sachiko Ogasawara," Sachiko merely stated with a smile. "Forgive me for I have to get to class however, I have a feeling that I will see you soon.. Yumi," then Sachiko started walking again. Her heartbeat was a little fast than normal. A smile spread to her lips.

Yumi was grinning like an idiot. Her heart was still pounding but she didn't care. _'Being here won't be so bad after all..' _then Yumi started walking again.

* * *

**A/N : Soo.. suck? :)) Ahh.. review please? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : This is sort of late? I got busy with school. We had this "Buwan ng Wika" thing last Friday and I had a play. Yeah. I'm in the Theatre Arts Club. :D We rocked. :)) Anyway, this is the next chapter! Thank you for all those who reviewed, story alerted and favorite-d this story! You guys are awesome. :D Oh and yes, I do NOT have a Beta-Reader, I don't know how to look for one. And I don't think I really need one. So yeah.**

**WARNING : There is this scene wherein someone plays the piano, if you guys want to hear the song or piece that was on my mind when I was writing that particular scene then here it is,**

**http : / www(dot)youtube(dot)com/ user / cdnchuchu#p / u / 0 / PdGDGeONNVY**

**Just remove the spaces and replace the (dot) to a real (.) Yeah. Remove the parenthesis too! :D**

* * *

Yumi Fukuzawa walked in the school building and was in awe. The school was really called 'elegant' for a reason. The first floor looked.. clean. There were little cabinets for the students to put their shoes in. The walls were painted white and the floor was made out of wood. It was 'elegant' in ways that not all people realize. It was simple. The school was big but the size didn't matter.

The students were to act as graceful in every way. They were to respect each other, to obey the teachers commands and to accept comments with a smile, may it be a compliment or an insult. The students are to bow as if to say 'thank you' and 'hello'. The students of Lillian-Hanadera High School are known for these traits. The teachers and the sisters were strict for a reason.

Yumi Fukuzawa was in awe. She was not any of those things. She was not known to 'bow' she will not bow down to anyone. She was known to give a hand shake. She didn't know how to act here. She was confused on how to be herself. She was.. out of place.

"Good day to you," some student gave a bow to Yumi, who only gave a curt nod in return. The student, who bowed, gave Yumi a confused glance before starting to walk to the opposite direction.

Yumi just shrugged and started walking towards her designated mini locker and slipped on her shoes. She leaned her forehead on the cold surface and closed her eyes. She let out a depressing sigh before opening her eyes again. She straightened her back and raised her chin up. _'I am not going to give up!'_

Having that thought, she walked in the hallway and looked both ways. She looked behind her and saw a couple of students gather behind her, trying to discreetly look at her but failing. Yumi' confidence shattered a little bit in realization. _'Where do I go?' _She continued looking at both the left side and the right side of the hallway. She had two choices, one is to just pick or.. She looked behind her and saw half of the girls blush having caught staring. _'Guess I'm guessing,'_

Yumi chose to go right and started walking. Her eyes were glued to the very end of the hall. She ignored the whispers of the students she passed by. Her body was on auto-mobile. She just wanted to go home really, but her day just started.

'_I am starting to hate this school again. Why do I have to transfer schools? I could have just stayed with Yoshino and I would be happy with that. My parents could call me at night to check on me and I would be cool with it. But noo.. I just had to come with them. I wonder how Yuuki is doing?'_

* * *

Yuuki Fukuzawa didn't know how he ended up in this situation. One second he was entering the school and the next he ended up here, outside the Lillian grounds with his classmates. He didn't know why he allowed his classmates to pull him here but it was too late now. He casted a confused glance, at the boy who was slouching next to him. They were both behind one of the bushes that was really close to the Girl's department or building.

"We won't get caught, loosen up a bit!" Kobayashi Masamune, a first year student in Hanadera, whispered to Yuuki. They were both in the same class. He was as tall as Yuuki. He had glasses and had a weird hair cut.

"How would you know that?" Yuuki whispered back.

"I just know! Now, keep quiet or the people will hear us!" Kobayashi answered back.

Yuuki just sighed and kept his mouth shut. He scanned his surroundings. Beside them were the twins, Yakushiji Akimitsu and Yakushiji Tomomitsu. They were both third years in Hanadera. In front of them who was behind a tree was, Takada Magane, a second year. He was rather well built. His hobby is body building that's why.

"Takada, why are we even here?" Yuuki whispered to their 'ring leader' it was his plan to sneak in here in the first place. No one could say no. He was, after all, very convincing.

"We are here to spy on the pretty girls! It's the school's fault. Why do they have to divide the buildings by gender? I'm sick of being surrounded by guys!" Takada answered back.

They all heard a faint giggle and all went into ninja mode. All of them hid behind their respective hiding places. Takada stood straight and held his breath. Yuuki and Kobayashi ducked their heads further into the bushes, while the twins did the same.

When they all thought that the coast was clear they all relaxed. Takada smirked at his peers and gestured them to follow him. The twins followed suit but the other two stayed.

"Yeah, I take it back. We are going to get caught," Kobayashi muttered before following his 'team' towards the back of the Lillian High School.

Yuuki sighed and stared up the sky. He closed his eyes then started to put both his hands together and gave a short prayer before following his school mates, all the while regretting attending this school. _'What have I gotten myself into?'_

* * *

Yumi was still at lost with her surroundings. She didn't know where she was going at the moment. It was her pride that made her keep walking. She was not going to ask someone else's help. She was going to get to class sometime.. right?

Still engrossed in her thoughts, she didn't notice going in some room. She continued walking until she bumped into something. Snapping back to reality she scanned the room. It was full of instruments. There were trophies on the top shelves at the end of the room. There were frames of different people winning an award inside the glass cabinets. There were also chairs that were placed at the center of the room. She didn't need to think twice before coming to a conclusion that the room she just entered in was the Music room.

The thing that stopped her from moving was a black grand piano. Nostalgia immediately flooded her senses. She placed her hands on the black surface and let her fingers glide their way to the keys. She pressed one white key and the sound echoed throughout the room.

Yumi walked towards the bench and sat down. She gently placed both her hands on the keys, lightly moving her hands back and forth before closing her eyes. She started to play a very familiar tune. Memories of the past came back and engulfed her mind.

* * *

_-Flashback, 7 years ago-_

_Yumi Fukuzawa was playing catch with her brother, Yuuki Fukuzawa, outside their vacation house. They were on a vacation. It was summer break and they decided to come here. It was a sunny day. Their parents were inside making food for them. The Fukuzawa siblings were both in the garden goofing around. Yumi was 9 years old while her brother was 8 years old. Yumi just celebrated her birthday a month ago._

"_You're not fast enough!" Yumi exclaimed to her panting brother. Her hair was tied into pig tails with two red ribbons. She was wearing a pink dress. It was a little dirty from all the running around she did._

"_Ha! Yeah right! It's just not my day," Yuuki shouted back. "Let's play another game!"_

"_Okay!" Yumi ran closer to her brother and gave Yuuki the ball. Both of them were sweating but they were far from tired. They were energetic for some reason. Yuuki made a thinking pose before an idea struck him._

"_How about I throw a ball somewhere and you have to go find it?" Yuuki said with a wide smile. He just thought of a game, he felt slightly proud of himself._

"_What? I'm not a dog!" Yumi complained with a glare. "How about _I _throw a ball somewhere and _YOU _find it?"_

"_No way! I thought of that game first!"Yuuki crossed his arms in front of his chest and turned his head side to side as if to say 'NO'_

"_Okay fine, after I find the ball, you have to do it too!" Yumi replied back in the same manner._

"_Yeah, okay." Yuuki said with a wide smile before throwing the ball with all his strength. It went a little far because it actually went through the woods. It wasn't as in dangerous woods. The trees were just some sort of barrier to keep the houses beside them have privacy._

_Yumi glared at her brother for throwing it too far. Yuuki just gave her a satisfied grin. His eyes were challenging his sister to go in and get the ball. Yumi just made a face before running towards the direction where the ball was._

* * *

A single tear flowed down on Yumi's cheeks and she chose to ignore it. Her heart was beating loudly. A sudden sadness warmed her to the core. She paused and took a deep breath before playing again, not noticing someone entering the room. She was too absorbed in her emotions.

* * *

"_Stupid Yuuki! Why did he have to throw the ball that strong?" Yumi stomped her way inside the woods and looked for the white ball. She passed numerous trees and still couldn't find it._

_She started slowing down her pace and looked around thoroughly. She lifted the branches and leaves on the ground. She even circled one of the trees twice before walking again. She let out a frustrated sigh and kept on looking._

_She heard something and stopped. She looked around and saw nothing. She shrugged it off and started walking only to stop again at hearing that sound a little louder than before. She looked back and still saw her house. She made a decision and followed the direction where that sound came from._

_It didn't take long before her feet were standing on well trimmed grass. She kept on walking until she stopped in front of a balcony. Her breathing hitched at the sight. Her heart stopped before drumming loudly in her ears._

_There, sitting on the bench of a piano, was a girl a year or two older than her. She had midnight blue hair that was half tied into a blue ribbon. Her skin was white and looked so soft from where Yumi was standing. She couldn't see her eyes because they were closed. Yumi only realized that the sound she heard was from the girl standing a few feet from her._

_The sound of the piano playing mixed with the summer cool breeze was heavenly to hear. Yumi involuntarily took a few steps forward. The sliding doors were open; she easily entered without making any noise. It was like her feet had a mind of their own. Her mind was blank for once. She was hypnotized._

_She continued taking slow steps. Her eyes were glued to the midnight haired beauty. Her hands were shaking a little and she didn't know why. A small tear slid down her cheek without her knowing. She stopped in front of the piano and stayed there._

_All too soon in Yumi's opinion, the piano playing stopped. The girl who was playing slowly opened her eyes and stared at the person in front of her. Deep blue waters met dark chocolate orbs._

_-End Flashback-_

* * *

Yumi stopped playing and started crying. Endless tears flowed down. Her hands clenched into fists in anger. She took slow deep breaths to calm her emotions. She was feeling _too much_. She was remembering _too much_. Everything was _too much_ for her to handle. Her eyes snapped open when she heard one of the chairs move.

"_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you.."_

* * *

**A/N : THE END. :)) Hope you guys like it? For those of you PM-ed me asking about the ribbons (referring to the first chapter) that would be cleared up in the following chapters. REVIEW PLEASE.**

**That's all I have to say. Good bye. Farewell. :) Until next time folks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : A robber went in our house. My mom went home at around 3 in the morning and she saw all the front doors of the whole townhouse, open. All lights were on and the windows were broken. And we didn't hear anything at all. I think it's because of the air conditioning, I think. So we didn't hear anything. They didn't take anything. That's why it's scary because maybe they are planning to come back again. UHH. :| AND I CAN'T SLEEP. :|**

**So, I'm very sorry if this is late and short. I am still in the process of NOT getting freaked out when I hear something from outside. :| Onwards with the story..**

* * *

*3 days earlier*

The Ogasawara Mansion is a one of the biggest, no, is THE biggest mansion located in Japan, Tokyo. It is well known for its beautiful garden outside that had rare flowers planted in them. This garden has been awarded the number one well treated garden in the country. People from Asian, European and the south eastern countries comes to Japan just to see this garden.

There is also this fountain located at the center of it all. This fountain was a gift from Mr. Okabin Kame, the well known sculpture maker in the whole world. He designed the sculpture based on one of the Greek mythologies. The story about a statue coming to life. It was one of the books that Mrs. Ogasawara truly treasured in the past.

The mansion is surrounded by trees of different and rare kinds. It's sort of like a mini forest when you see it from the entrance. It would take you 20 minutes to get to the Mansion, by car. Another 20 minutes if you travel by a bicycle. An hour or so by feet.

It is usually quiet and peaceful. You could only hear the birds chirping or the grass being mowed or the pitter patter of the fountain. Sometimes you could even here someone playing the piano. It was indeed usually peaceful. _Usually._

"The engagement is off!" a feminine voice shouted from the second floor balcony.

"I gladly accept!" another voice answered back, only it being a little lower and sounded more.. manly.

"Then fine!"

"FINE!"

And the voices became silent after a sound of a door being banged. All workers in the Ogasawara Mansion suddenly stopped what they were doing and listened silently before whispers coming from them suddenly broke the silence they made.

"What was that?"

"Wasn't that Miss's voice?"

"Was that Mister's voice?"

(Second floor, Master's bedroom)

"Do you think they bought it?" someone whispered to his now ex fiancée.

"I sure hope so," a soft voice whispered back before giggles from both of them erupted, filling the huge bedroom with their teenage like sounds. It was usually quiet.

* * *

**A/N : I know it's short. I promise to make the next one longer than this. :) Um, review please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : This is so late. :| I'm so sorry. I just got hooked up in reading other fics. :)) Check out my new fic, "Belle of the Boulevard." It sucks for me. :) Thank you for everyone who reviewed this story and people who are reading this ! :D**

**I'm very positive that I didn't reply to some of your reviews.. I think. I'm very sorry though. There's something wrong with my yahoo mail account and so I can't reply properly. Thanks to all the reviews though. :D You guys rock big time!**

**

* * *

**

"_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you.."_

Yumi stared at the beautiful girl in front of her. She had light brown hair that cascaded down past her shoulders. It had a wavy effect that even made the girl more beautiful.

"Are..you okay?" the intruder asked. She watched the girl who was playing the piano earlier open and close her mouth for a few seconds. She bit back a chuckle.

Yumi couldn't formulate words and she didn't know why. She was about to glare at the intruder for disturbing her but the second she laid her eyes upon the slightly taller girl than her, her mind went blank. She saw the intruder's lips move but she didn't understand anything the latter said.

"What?" Yumi asked, silently congratulating herself on miraculously having found her voice.

"I asked if you were okay," the intruder said it more slowly and slightly louder than before.

"O-Oh. Yeah. I'm fine," Yumi whispered. Wiping her tears with the sleeve of her uniform.

"Are you sure?" the intruder asked again.

"No. Not really," Yumi admitted quietly.

Silence lingered between the two. One of them was playing with her skirt, opening and closing her fist a few times. The other was watching the piano girl in mild amusement.

Yumi was freaking out. The silence was deafening for her. It was awkward. They didn't know anything about the other. It was.. weird.

As if Mother Mary heard her silent plea for a distraction, the school bell rang, indicating that the students should head over to the school's gymnasium to welcome the new students.

"I'm Shimako Todo," Shimako introduced herself while extending her right hand to the latter.

"Uh.. Yeah! Right! I'm Yumi Fukuzawa," Yumi extended her hand as well and lightly shook their hands. A grin formed in Yumi's face not long after.

"So, Fukuzawa-san, aren't you going to attend the welcome ceremony?" Shimako asked, sitting on one of the chairs inside the music room.

"Yumi. You can call me Yumi. No need to be formal," Yumi stated. Sitting on the chair next to Shimako's.

"Yumi-san. You can call me Shimako," Shimako replied back.

"Anyway, going back to your earlier question, that would be a No." Yumi grinned.

"What? Why?" Shimako asked, puzzlement was clear in her face.

"I don't know, just felt like skipping it," Yumi shrugged. _'Well I could go.. Nah,'_

"Yumi-san is weird," Shimako laughed behind her right hand. Yumi joined her too.

"Well, wanna get out of here?"

* * *

"We're going to get caught!" Yuuki whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"No, we are not! Just follow my lead," Takada whispered back. Everyone groaned but followed.

Yuuki was behind the group. He was the lookout man. His job was to tell them that someone was coming or someone who was near them. Yuuki sighed.

"If we do get caught.. what happens?" Kobayashi asked their group leader.

"Maybe suspension? I don't know," Takada nonchalantly replied. He had a goal set in his mind. He intended to go in the Girls Building to write on a wall saying,

"**Hanadera Boys Were Here!"**

Takada thought his plan was bullet proof. He just needed some help to accomplish said task. He'll be a hero when he came back to the Boys Building. No one from the Boys side ever got to the Girls side and came back. The security in the Girls side was scary.

"Suspension?" Yuuki whispered harshly. "This is my first day!"

"**Best First Day Ever** isn't it?" Takada smirked, laughing at the scowl on Yuuki's face.

"I shouldn't have gone with you," Yuuki retorted back. "I'm going back,"

"Oh no you don't!" Takada pulled his wrist. "We are going to do this! No backing out now!"

Yuuki was about to say something back until he saw the roses coming out of the rose mansion. He pushed Takada and the rest to a nearby bush, peeking over the leaves.

"What is your problem Fu—" Takada's sentence was cut by Yuuki's hand that flew to his mouth. Yuuki used his left hand to point at the roses.

"Onee-sama!" Sachiko smiled softly.

"Sachiko," Youko Mizuno greeted back, gathering her petite seour in her arms.

"Aww, how sweet!" Sei Satou teased causing both Roses to glare at her direction.

"Oh shut up, Sei. You just can't find your petite seour," Youko made a face to her old friend.

"Now, now. Don't fight," Eriko Tori, laughed.

The three old roses came and visited today. It was still their summer break so they thought of coming and mingle with their seours.

"It's good to see all of you," Rei Hasakura admitted. She was pleasantly surprised when Sei suddenly banged on the meeting room's door a few minutes ago. They thought some emergency happened.

"Yeah, it is." Yoshino Shimazu agreed with Rei.

"Well, what's the agenda today Sachiko?" Sei asked, putting both of her hands behind her head.

"We'll be welcoming the new students today," Sachiko stated.

"That's—" Sei didn't get to her sentence when she heard a rattle in the bushes near them. "Who's there?"

* * *

"Alright fine, I'll go," Yumi sighed. Shimako had been persuading her over their journey.

They were both heading over to the rose mansion before going to the Gymnasium. Shimako had used all her effort on pleading Yumi to attend the Welcome Ceremony.

"Good!" Shimako exclaimed happily. She had a big smile on her face.

"But the minute I get bored, I'll leave," Yumi threatened but a grin was on her face.

"Of cour—" Shimako stopped mid sentence. She could hear a familiar voice not to far from where they were. Grabbing Yumi's hand, she pulled the girl along with her.

"Shimako-san! Where are you taking me?" Yumi asked, matching the pace Shimako had.

"_I'm so sorry! We didn't mean to sneak!" _a pleading voice that was all too familiar to Yumi passed through her ears.

"_Then what were you doing hiding behind those bushes?" _another familiar voice sounded.

Shimako and Yumi fastened their pace until both of them finally reached their destination. Both of their eyes grew wide in shock.

"Onee-sama?" Shimako called.

"Shimako-san!" Yoshino shouted.

"Yuuki?" Yumi questioned.

"Yumi.." Sachiko whispered.

* * *

**A/N : Exams are coming up again. So, I can't update this until next week maybe? I'm sorry. :| After my exams, I promise to update two chapters. :D Review please? Thanks for reading. ;)**


End file.
